Au delà de la Haine
by William Whitemore
Summary: Je me suis lancé le défi d'écrire le passé d'un personnage de HP qui n'est pas très présent dans les livres, mais à qui Harry doit la vie! On verra si je saurai garder le supens /!\ slash /!\ tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, excepté les souvenirs
1. Caïn Weissmann

1. Caïn Weissmann

La silhouette du navire se découpait noblement dans la brume de ce mois de Novembre 1957. Aux pieds du géant, les quais fourmillaient des incessants allers-retours des employés de la Hamilton Transatlantic Company. Après une traversée sans incident, le paquebot King Arthur était enfin parvenu au port de Glasgow. Dans la foule des passagers qui mettaient pied à terre pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours se trouvait un grand homme aux cheveux noir de geai. De constitution fine et dynamique, Caïn Weissmann allait sur ses trente deux ans. Il parcourait la cohue des retrouvailles portuaires de ses yeux azurés, mais son visage gardait une expression des plus soucieuses. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer sa jeune cousine qui l'avait convaincu de la rejoindre en Ecosse. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait et son invitation était venue après des années de correspondance qui avaient fait d'eux de véritables frère et sœur. Caïn n'avait donc pas hésité un seul instant à quitter son exil américain, et l'absence de sa cousine pour son arrivée l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Cette après-midi-là, par cinq fois, le jeune homme crut reconnaître sa parente dans la foule et se fit éconduire plus ou moins rudement. Si une demoiselle appela immédiatement son mari au secours, une autre jeune femme reconnu n'être pas sa cousine mais lui affirma avec conviction qu'elle savait « faire plein d'autres choses… » ! Le soir tombant, fatigué et inquiet, Caïn se résigna à dénicher un hébergement abordable. Malheureusement, il eut vite fait de comprendre qu'après cette traversée de l'Océan, il n'avait plus les moyens de payer quoi que ce soit. Il en venait à envisager une nuit à la belle étoile quand une douce pression contre son mollet le fit sursauter. Un chat tigré aux yeux pétillants cernés de noir ronronnait sereinement. Caïn étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« Mimi ?! »

Le félin fit alors demi-tour et alla s'asseoir quelques pas plus loin, dans la pénombre. Caïn n'en voyait plus que les deux flammes jaunes des prunelles, qui commencèrent une lente ascension dans l'obscurité. Alors que leur éclat s'estompait, une jeune femme émergea des ténèbres. Bien que sobrement vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un pull-over de laine épaisse, elle était très belle, et derrière une paire de petites lunettes sévères son visage fin rayonnait de joie et de malice. Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme encore surpris et l'étreignit avec chaleur.

« Je suis désolée de m'être faite attendre, mais j'ai reçu une visite pour le moins inattendue. Un ami de longue date m'a demandé l'hospitalité, et j'aurais été bien ingrate de la lui refuser. Nous serons donc trois à la maison ce soir et les semaines à venir. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. J'ai tant attendu ton arrivée que je m'en voudrais terriblement si tu venais à regretter ton voyage…

- Sois tranquille, répondit le jeune homme, rien ne saurait ternir mes retrouvailles avec ma cousine tant aimée… Enfin, si l'on peut vraiment parler de retrouvailles ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue remonte à une vingtaine d'années, tu avais à peine huit jours ! »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire mélancolique avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas si mal que je sois arrivée si tard. Le trajet sera plus aisé de nuit, nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher des moldus. La maison est tout de même à une heure d'ici ! »

Elle entraîna son cousin par la main dans une impasse obscure et décrépite dans laquelle traînaient deux balais miteux. Elle en tendit un à Caïn et enfourcha le sien. Alors que son cousin fixait le manche usé avec ahurissement, elle donna un vigoureux coup de pied sur le sol boueux et décolla en flèche. Après une fulgurante ascension vrillée, elle revint près du sol où Caïn examinait toujours l'outil avec le yeux du célèbre gallinacé confronté au couteau.

« Par Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils m'ont affublé d'un cousin handicapé du manche !?

- _Ngeuh ?_

- Toi Caïn connaître bâton à poils volant ?

- Dis donc, Mimi ! Un peu de respect envers les anciens ! C'est pas parce que tu as été la meilleure attrapeuse de Gryffondor de tous les temps que tu dois te moquer de tes camarades plus intellectuels que sportifs !

- Toujours est-il que Monsieur l'Intellectuel va devoir au DIM* de sa cousine Sportive de ne pas se taper dix heures de marche ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme changea son cousin abasourdi en épingle à cheveux.

* Diplôme International de Métamorphose [NdA]


	2. La Maison de Mimi

2. La maison de Mimi

Après une bonne heure d'un voyage d'un genre nouveau pour Caïn, sa cousine tenta de lui adresser la parole. Essayez donc de parler à votre épingle à cheveux et vous verrez que ce n'est pas si facile de garder son sérieux quand on a l'air d'un schizophrène trichromosomique! Mais la jeune femme, qui était connue pour sa force d'esprit, parvint à se convaincre que dans le noir complet à cinq cent mètres d'altitude, elle avait peu de chances d'être surprise par qui que ce soit, surtout par un moldu égaré. Elle passa donc outre l'affreux strabisme auquel l'acte la contraignait et réussit à articuler quelques mots.

« Ecoute cousin, ton calvaire est bientôt terminé! Ma maison est juste de l'autre côté de ce petit mont. »

En effet, quelques instants après, elle atterrit avec douceur au sortir d'un bois, devant une haute grille de bronze. Le travail du temps lui avait donné une teinte vert-de-gris qui ne faisait que renforcer son imposante noblesse. La maîtresse des lieux dégrafa délicatement l'épingle de sa chevelure soigneusement coiffée en un chignon très strict et la déposa précautionneusement contre le sol. Un "finite incantatum" exécuté avec maestria eut raison de l'apparence désuète de Caïn, qui put tout à son aise admirer l'intimidante beauté des lieux.

« Dis-moi, Mimi, c'est ici ce que tu appelles ta maison?! ... Dans ce cas je suppose que ce chef d'œuvre de la ferronnerie d'art gobeline est ton modeste seuil et que le parc immense qui s'étend derrière est ton petit potager?

- Attend un peu avant de jouer les cyniques! Tu n'as pas encore vu ma mare aux canards! »

La jeune femme s'avança et les portes ouvragées s'ouvrirent devant elle sans un bruit, glissant dans la brume naissante, comme immatérielles. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré le long du chemin de gravier blanc et Caïn la suivait en trottinant, essayant d'apercevoir la maison en elle-même ou la fameuse mare qui avait piqué sa curiosité. Et au détour d'un bosquet de chênes centenaires, il l'aperçut enfin. Un majestueux manoir de granite gris se reflétait dans un lac aux eaux profondes et calmes. Le jeune femme sourit à la vue de son cousin, pétrifié par la surprise, les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante.

« Mimi...?

- Oui mon cousin à moi que j'aime?

- C'est chez toi ici?

- Non, c'est chez le pape! Moi je vis au fond du lac!

- Très drôle! Dire que moi j'ai vécu cinq ans dans un refuge de trappeur abandonné au beau milieu de l'Ontario! Que le jour où je trouvais une peau de caribou pour dormir au chaud, c'était le grand luxe!... Dis...Tu peux me rappeler qui ma tantine adorée avait-elle épousé?

- Ça dépend... tu as oublié le mot magique. Quel piètre sorcier tu fais!

- Mimi! Tu vas arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique! Je te rappelle que j'ai onze ans de plus que toi, tu me devrais un peu plus de respect!

- Oui, oui, bien sûr... mais en attendant ça fait vingt et un ans que je ne t'ai pas vu alors tu m'excuseras pour ces petites taquineries, non? Surtout que, à ce que je sache, je suis par la même occasion ta logeuse! Alors? Le mot magique?

- C'est pas possible! Mais quelle petite peste! Ma mère me racontait que sa sœur aussi était d'une insolence sans pareille!

- Caïn?... Tu veux manger ce soir?

- Je suis vaincu, trahi par mon estomac ! Mais le combat n'était pas à armes égales! »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre solennellement.

« Dis moi Mimi, ma cousine que j'aime tant, peux-tu rappeler à mon pauvre neurone solitaire et fatigué qui était le mari de ma tante? S'IL TE PLAIT...

- Et bien voilà! Tu vois que tu peux y arriver, quand tu veux! Ça ne t'a pas écorché la langue, non? Alors sache que le vingt et unième jour du mois de juin dix-neuf cent trente-trois, _mademoiselle Athenaïs Arwendotir épousa tant pour le meilleur que pour le pire_... et, t'as vu?! Je te le fais en alexandrins! Je suis trop douée!

- Mimi!

- D'accord, d'accord... _Lord Apollonius MacGonagall, huitième du nom._

- Un Lord!? Ah ouais, quand même!

- Que voulez-vous, Cousin Caïn, on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

La jeune femme monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte de chêne massif, qu'une fine ornementation de chardons en fer forgé maintenait soudée aux murs épais du manoir. Elle effleura les motifs écossais qui semblèrent se rétracter au contact de ses doigts, pendant qu'un heurtoir savamment ouvragé émergeait du panneau de bois. Caïn observait avec une attention croissante sa cousine œuvrer à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle semblait en effet répéter un rituel séculaire, d'une obscure simplicité. Quelques instants après, le jeune homme pénétrait dans les lieux.

Les MacGonagall étaient riches et ça se voyait dès le Hall d'entrée. La salle comptait plus de tapisseries, boiseries et draperies que Caïn ne pouvait énumérer. Une tenture attira plus particulièrement son attention. Un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années jouait sur les genoux d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir vingt ans, devant le lac. Tous deux avaient les cheveux noir de geai et les yeux azur des Arwendotir. Malgré l'anachronisme frappant, Caïn dut se rendre à l'évidence…

« Mimi… C'est nous !

- Non, c'est ma grand-mère qui fait du vélo ! Décidément, t'en poses des questions à côté de la plaque, cousin !

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est assez étrange de me revoir à un âge duquel je n'ai même pas de photos alors que tu es, toi, aussi fraîche et pimpante qu'aujourd'hui…

- C'est normal, la seule fois où un artiste a eu l'idée d'immortaliser ta venue en Ecosse, c'est… la seule fois où tu es venu en Ecosse ! Alors forcément, il y a vingt et un an, tu étais un peu moins grand qu'aujourd'hui. Et pour que tu comprenne le rapport, ce qui ne sera pas chose facile vu l'heure qu'il est, il faut encore que je te dise que cette tapisserie présente tous les membres de la famille qui sont présents au manoir. Les portraits les plus récents se déplacent ici dès que l'un des nôtres passe les grilles du parc. Ce qui fait que le cousin de onze ans qui était venu pour ma naissance me côtoie telle que je suis aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, je te ferais bien faire tisser un nouveau portrait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, cousin ?

- J'en dis que je ferai tout ce que tu veux à condition que tu arrêtes de m'appeler cousin ! J'ai un prénom, à ce que je sache ! Ni commun ni commode, je te l'accorde, mais je le porte avec fierté. Alors si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de l'utiliser… ça ne risque pas de l'abîmer !

- Dans ce cas, tu me fera aussi une faveur… supplémentaire ! J'accorde une grande importance au principe d'équité. Je ne t'appellerai Caïn que si tu utilises mon prénom en entier.

- Marché conclu, Minerva !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te montrer ta chambre et te prévenir que j'ai prévu un dîner d'accueil pour mes deux hôtes exceptionnels. Je veux et j'exige que tout le monde soit prêt à dix heures précises dans la salle à manger. Et sur son trente et un, pas de blagues, hein ! Milady MacGonagall invite, ne faites pas honte à votre logeuse !

- Moi je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué… je n'ai pas de bagages… Le Grand Ouest n'est pas le paradis dont tout le monde rêve…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… tu m'as l'air d'avoir les mêmes mensurations qu'Apollonius, ta garde-robe est pleine ! »

Effectivement, quand Caïn eut prit possession de ses appartements – car il s'agissait plus d'un véritable appartement que d'une « simple » suite – il prit le temps de parcourir la vaste penderie qui avait été gracieusement mise à sa disposition. Après avoir longtemps hésité entre une robe de cérémonie finement brodée de soie argentée et un beau kilt écossais, le jeune homme dut prendre une décision. A cinq minutes du délai imparti, il se vêtit du moins dénudé des deux vêtements, sur lequel il jeta une cape noire. Il n'avait pas porté d'habits typiquement sorciers depuis quinze ans, et son atterrissage au pied des escaliers d'ébène ne fut pas des plus silencieux.

Il entra donc un peu décoiffé dans la salle à manger où avait été dressée une petite table d'une grande sobriété empreinte de noblesse sage et mesurée. Deux places étaient vacantes à ses extrémités. Minerva se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait au centre et adressa un sourire à son cousin. Elle avait fait le même choix de couleurs que Caïn. Noir et Argent. Plus que du sang, ils avaient décidément une histoire commune, des épreuves qui malgré la distance les avaient rapprochés. Caïn lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait défait son éternel chignon, et une cascade de boucles noires encadrait son visage rayonnant, puis partait s'éteindre dans son dos nu. Elle portait une robe de soirée dont le bustier laissait voir la finesse de sa constitution gracieuse. Une rivière de perles venait souligner la noblesse de son maintien, et un châle aérien de soie noire semblait flotter sur ses bras. Les deux paires d'yeux azur se croisèrent.

« Tu es juste à l'heure, Caïn… Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas de mon ami… Nous allons devoir commencer le champagne tous seuls !"

Elle sortit sa baguette et changea deux des trois canaris qui voletaient dans une cage avoisinante en élégantes flûtes de cristal. Alors que Caïn allait porter la sienne à ses lèvres, il entendit les gonds s'ouvrir derrière lui. Un jeune homme de son âge se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu de pourpre. Une abondante chevelure brun-roux encadrait un visage fin aux yeux vifs. Il avait le nez aquilin et un bouc naissant ajoutait un charme adolescent à sa grande beauté. Caïn était stupéfié, et il l'entendit prendre la parole de très très très loin.

"Alors Minerva, tu ne fais pas les présentations?"


	3. L'Hôte

3. L'Hôte

Minerva observait son cousin avec un amusement non dissimulé. Connaissant ses penchants, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rester de marbre lors de sa première confrontation avec son invité. Elle-même avait en d'autres temps espéré des miracles de sa relation avec celui qui était devenu son deuxième père à la mort de ses parents. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami avant de prendre la parole.

« Al', voici Caïn Weissmann, mon cousin d'Amérique. Il a accepté de venir s'installer à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser croupir éternellement dans son refuge au Canada ! »

Caïn laissa échapper un gloussement bête, qui fit rire aux éclats l'héritière MacGonagall. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit, sur un ton solennel.

« Mon cher cousin, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le sorcier le plus grand, le plus illustre, le plus puissant et le plus chou de tous les temps ! Devant vous, Caïn Weissmann, se tient Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! »

A ces mots, Caïn se figea. Il dissimula une moue de surprise derrière un sourire stupide. Il sentit le cristal de son verre se fendiller sous la pression de ses doigts. Au plus profond de son esprit, la tempête faisait rage.

_C'est impossible. C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ce ne peut pas être _lui_ ! Pas _maintenant_ ! Pas _ici_ ! J'avais cru que je pourrais oublier. Mais il faut croire qu'un passé vous rattrape toujours. D'autant plus vite qu'il est douloureux ! Comment peut-elle fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi innommable ? ! Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies un autre pensionnaire, Mimi. Mais pas lui. Pas _lui_ ! _L'autre_ a beau être fini, je n'enterrerai jamais ces blessures. Je ne pardonnerai jamais. A personne. L'inhumain n'a pas d'excuse, encore moins de repentir…_

Caïn réalisa soudain que l'être haï le regardait avec insistance.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! ? Il me connaît, d'abord ? Parce que le bourreau prenait des nouvelles de ses victimes, en plus ? C'est vraiment un sale…_

« Euh, Caïn… Tu vas te bouger ou il te plaît tellement que tu vas défaillir dans dix secondes ? »

Minerva avait susurré aussi discrètement que possible ces mots à l'oreille de son cousin. Caïn réalisa ainsi que si Albus Dumbledore le fixait si remarquablement de ses yeux perçants, c'était parce que lui ignorait superbement la main qu'il lui tendait ! Le brun avança un bras contraint par le respect et la tendresse qu'il avait pour sa cousine. Il n'allait pas faire d'esclandre sous son toit, mais qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il se jette au cou de ce monstre ! Quel dommage, pourtant. Il était si beau… Mais la question n'était pas là ! Si ça ce trouve, Jack l'Eventreur aussi avait été très beau garçon !

Les présentations achevées en bonne et due forme, la maîtresse des lieux leva son verre à l'amitié et aux retrouvailles avec ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Caïn attendit que le grand Dumbledore menât sa flûte à ses lèvres pour à son tour porter un toast. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, et les quelques mots tombèrent de ses lèvres, leur tranchant à peine dissimulé sous une émotion feinte.

« Pour le plus grand Bien. »

Sous les effets conjugués du dioxyde de carbone emprisonné dans le millésimé depuis des décennies et du violent hoquet qui secoua la poitrine de l'autre jeune homme, le contenu de son verre vécut l'une des plus belles contradiction de la force de gravité de l'histoire. Le divin liquide repassa devant les amygdales du malheureux buveur, hésita quelques instants face à la glotte parcourue de spasmes frénétiques et décida finalement d'emprunter les voies supérieures. Pétillante de joie à l'idée de retrouver sa liberté, la totalité de la flûte (vidée d'un trait par un terrible coup du hasard) émergea des narines de son hôte éphémère dans un « psflouarfle » du plus bel effet. Après un vol plané au travers de la salle à manger Louis XV, le liquide alla marquer définitivement le plateau d'une commode. Pour rassurer le lecteur, l'auteur tient à préciser qu'il s'agissait d'une contrefaçon authentique…

Minerva se précipita au secours de son ami dont le visage prenait une teinte violacée de plus en plus inquiétante. Quand il eût repris son souffle et que la jeune femme l'eût aidé à s'asseoir sur la première chaise venue, Caïn grisé par le plaisir sournois de la vengeance lui lança une nouvelle pique innocente.

« Le Grand Albus, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, terrassé par une petite flûte de champagne ? ! Es-tu sure de bien avoir choisi tes canaris, Minerva ? »

Alors que sa cousine esquissait un sourire réprobateur (si, si… Je vous assure, ça existe !), Dumbledore leva ses yeux azur vers Caïn. Des yeux qu'il avait déjà vu des années auparavant…

Ce soir-là, ils n'étaient pas d'un bleu éclatant, mais noisette et doux. Comme à _MacGonagall Manor_, il n'y avait pas la moindre larme. Mais la douleur que Caïn Weissmann y avait lu était hors de toute description possible. Il revoyait maintenant avec exactitude la terreur muette qui s'était peinte sur le visage du garçon qu'on emportait loin de lui dans ce dernier crépuscule. Il se rappelait défiler dans ces yeux l'incompréhension qui suivit la surprise, la lutte impossible, l'imploration et les appels à l'aide. Puis, plus terrible encore, la tombée du voile. L'instant ou il avait compris, le coup de grâce. Il se souvenait avoir lu le soudain désespoir, le gouffre s'ouvrir sous les pieds du garçon. La confiance trahie au plus haut degré. L'horreur de son crime était si grande que l'esprit de l'autre ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait vu ses forces et son courage pourtant toujours exemplaires l'abandonner brutalement. Et alors qu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer, il avait senti, il savait que leurs tortionnaires n'auraient pas à le toucher, que s'en était déjà fini. A cet instant, il se souvenait avoir soudain saisi toute l'ignominie de son être, toute la monstruosité de sa couardise, qu'il avait essayé de se cacher sous les traits d'un courage feint, suffisant et prétentieux.

C'était avec la même intensité douloureuse que le fixaient les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, effondré sous le coup de traître du cousin de sa protégée. Et Caïn, nauséeux de honte et de souvenirs violents, proposa d'une voix faible que le jeune homme reprenne des forces à table. La maîtresse de maison, n'osant perturber le silence tombal qui avait apposé sa chape sur la salle à manger, s'exécuta dans un murmure. Le fastueux accueil dînatoire fut donc bref et muet, Minerva jetait de temps à autres des regards inquiets à ses hôtes. La table fut desservie dans un bruissement de couverts disparaissant par un enchantement parfaitement maîtrisé, et chacun rejoignit sa chambre, après un bref « à demain ».


	4. Cohabitation

4. Cohabitation

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et c'est une légère brise matinale qui, après avoir soulevé les voiles délicats du baldaquin, vint déloger Caïn de son profond sommeil. Il laissa ses yeux courir le long des murs centenaires que le jour naissant parait de reflets mordorés, son esprit vagabondant au détour des couleurs rassurantes et maternelles qui dansaient le long des draperies. Qu'il était bon de rêver un peu après une nuit agitée… Il avisa soudain une porcelaine fumante de thé sur sa commode, accompagnée d'une charmante ribambelle de viennoiseries. Le jeune homme fit l'effort surhumain de tendre sa main hors de la couverture chaude et douillette, quand une voix l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je savais bien qu'une infusion de chardons frais aux écorces de citrouille viendrait à bout de ta torpeur ! »

Mince ! C'était une infâme décoction traditionnelle… Son bon vieux Earl Grey allait lui manquer !

Mais… attendez deux secondes ! Que faisait Minerva dans sa chambre à six heures du matin, assise à côté de son lit à le veiller comme un tuberculeux ?

« Je t'ai préparé des petits pains au leprechaun des girolles. Ca te remettra sur pied en moins de deux ! C'est que tu m'as fait peur, tu sais… La prochaine fois que tu te payes le luxe de prolonger ta grasse matinée pendant plus de deux jours, je te vire à coup de chauve-furie ! »

Caïn ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention toute maternelle de sa cousine, qui entreprit d'éclaircir ses propos.

« Tu viens de passer une nuit de soixante heures, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Elle a pourtant été plutôt agitée…»

Et pour cause ! La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Caïn. Soixante heures, c'était ni plus ni moins le temps qui s'était écoulé entre sa trahison et ses conséquences. Une fois de plus, il avait revécu seconde après seconde les douloureuses heures qu'il avait passées à espérer un miracle qui n'était pas venu.

« …Tu étais livide et tu sanglotais sans cesse… »

_Lui aussi m'avait alors fait cette remarque… Il croyait que je perdais espoir, que j'abandonnais, il voulait m'aider…_

« … Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pour toi… »

_Nous ?_

« …Heureusement qu'Al' était là pour te veiller, je n'aurais pas pu dormir tranquille… »

_Al' ? ? ?_

« … Je crois que dès que tu auras retrouvé l'usage de ta langue tu pourras aller le remercier… »

_Il peut se gratter, tiens ! _

« … Tu aurais vu à quel point il s'inquiétait. Je crois bien qu'il a passé plus de temps à ton chevet que moi ! Il en était malade, on avait l'impression qui se sentait responsable. Il vient juste d'aller se coucher. Il a refusé de fermer l'œil tant que tu n'étais pas plus calme. Quand il a vu que tu dormais sereinement, et qui tu n'allais plus tarder à te réveiller, il a filé. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le voies. Je dois te dire que tu le mets dans un drôle d'état, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… T'en fais une tête ! On dirait que t'as avalé un bol de bile de veracrasse !»

Caïn sourit pour rassurer sa cousine, et lui dit d'une voix faible.

« Tu vas rire… Je suis épuisé ! Cela ne te dérangerait pas de me laisser seul deux minutes, le temps que je me lève et que je m'habille décemment ?

- Hum… Je dois dire que j'hésite un peu à rester pour profiter du specta… »

Un oreiller jeté avec précision vint étouffer les derniers mots de l'insolente, qui sortit de la chambre du malade, pliée de rire. Aussitôt que la porte fût refermée, le jeune homme s'effondra sur son matelas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il était désemparé. Il s'était attendu à tout en débarquant à Glasgow, sauf à ce qui se passait justement depuis son arrivée. Non seulement la présence de Dumbledore, mais aussi son comportement ! Il s'était attendu à ce que cet homme soit un monstre d'antipathie et de cruauté, alors qu'en fait il avait pris soin d'une personne qui venait de lui faire du mal… Et pourtant s'était bien à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu Léo… Ou alors non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était finalement peut-être Caïn le lâche, le seul coupable… Il se leva de son lit comme un zombie et se vêtit sans même y prêter attention. Mal lui en pris ! Il fut accueilli à la sortie de sa chambre par le regard interloqué de sa cousine, qui venait à peine de reprendre son souffle, et qui repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Il avait enfilé son caleçon sur son pantalon…

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident. Le principal facteur de trouble rattrapant ses nuits d'insomnie forcée, Caïn put même profiter pleinement des retrouvailles avec Minerva. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du dîner que le grand jeune homme au bouc brun-roux se manifesta de nouveau. Il s'installa silencieusement à la table déjà dressée après avoir embrassé son amie. Minerva semblait avoir décidé que les places définitives de ses hôtes étaient face à face. La confrontation des deux hommes les yeux plongés dans leur soupe à l'oignon laissait planer la menace d'un nouveau repas à l'ambiance sépulcrale quand, contre toute attente, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix presque assurée.

« Vous arrivez donc d'Amérique… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là bas, Caïn ? »

Pris de court, l'interpellé garda sa cuiller en suspend devant ses lèvres, et Minerva crut bon d'intervenir.

« Il était trappeur dans l'Ontario ! »

Cette réponse eut le don de débloquer Caïn qui rectifia, succinctement.

« J'ai vécu dans un refuge de trappeur, j'avais besoin de calme.

- Enfin, traverser l'Océan pour se reposer, on a vu mieux ! »

Ce fut la jeune femme qui, voyant Caïn se raidir, fit remarquer à son ami que Caïn était parti juste après la fin de la Guerre. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa, que Dumbledore rompit de nouveau.

« Et vous faisiez quoi pendant la guerre ? »

Minerva blêmit. Même à elle, Caïn avait toujours refusé de parler de ces années qui l'avaient tant marqué. Elle fut évidemment surprise de le voir remuer les lèvres, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il avait marmonné dans sa barbe.

« Hypocrite, vous le savez mieux que moi. »

Caïn se mordit les lèvres. Il était allé trop loin. Même si personne à table n'avait compris ce qu'il avait dit, il avait parlé. Et au regard insistant que posait sa cousine sur lui, il se devait de répéter à haute voix… Il fallait qu'il trouve un échappatoire, vite ! Il entendit les mots sortir d'eux même de sa bouche.

« Dans une crypte, je lavais du bois. »

Le jeune homme était effaré. Mais où est-ce qu'il était allé chercher cette idiotie ? ! Bien sûr, au niveau des sonorités, ça se ressemblait, mais c'était totalement absurde ! ! ! D'ailleurs, Minerva et Albus semblaient partager son avis, si l'on en croyait leur air ahuri. Caïn dut une fois de plus se rattraper.

« J'étais restaurateur, je m'occupais de la remise en état de la charpente de la crypte d'une chapelle romane… »

L'excuse était bidon, mais c'était une excuse. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, ça pouvait presque paraître plausible. Certes, Minerva le regardait d'un air mi-incrédule mi-inquiet pour sa santé mentale… Finalement, le dîner passa sans plus d'anicroches. Caïn pensait déjà en avoir fini pour la journée quand sa cousine prit la parole.

« Mes très chers hôtes, l'automne tire à sa fin et… bon, vu votre allure de gloutons à la digestion difficile, je crois que j'ai intérêt à vous parler plus clairement. Je recommence : Eh les mecs ! il serait peut-être temps de se bouger le popotin, non ? Alors demain, c'est sortie aux champignons. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est pareil !

- …

- …

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes super motivés… Et si je vous disais que l'on allait par la même occasion découvrir les montagnes avoisinantes, peuplées de milliers de plantes et d'animaux tous plus ou moins magiques ?

- …

-…

- Toujours rien ? Bon, bien vous n'aurez pas droit à mon omelette aux cèpes… »

Les deux mâles vautrés se levèrent d'un bond et s'écrièrent d'une même voix horrifiée.

« PAS D'OMELETTE AUX CEPES? ! »

Albus ajouta que ce n'était pas humain pendant que Caïn taxait sa cousine de sadisme aigu. Fière de son petit effet, Minerva conclut en précisant que le départ se ferait à cinq heures du matin. Les deux jeunes hommes crurent défaillir.


	5. Sensations fortes

_J'essaye de reprendre le récit, même si le rythme prépa ne me laisse pas trop le temps de prendre la plume... C'est dommage, j'aimerais bien venir à bout de cette fic, j'ai fini par m'y attacher! ^^_

5. Sensations fortes

Minerva fulminait. Elle en était sûre ! Cinq heures vingt et pas encore la moindre trace des hommes dans la salle à manger. S'ils ne se décidaient pas à se lever dans la minute qui suivait, elle allait s'occuper personnellement de les déloger des confortables baldaquins qu'elle avait gracieusement mit à leur disposition. Il ne fallait pas abuser de son hospitalité, non plus.

Cinq heures vingt et une ! Le dernier ultimatum avait été effrontément bravé par les ronfleurs invétérés. Mimi la douce, la délicate, allait sévir. Les chauves furies allaient pleuvoir ! Non mais des fois ! Elle se décarcassait pour leur trouver des activités enrichissantes et dynamiques, et eux, ils faisaient la grasse matinée ? ! Vraiment, il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une cruche…

Elle fit sauter avec fracas le verrou de la Chambre de Mars, luxueuse suite rococo aux allures de nid douillet où les Lords MacGonagall du XVIIIe siècle lovaient leurs amours adultères, qu'elle avait proposé avec goût à Albus. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture béante de la porte défoncée, dans un hurlement hystérique du plus bel effet. Néanmoins, la suite de la scène fut exécutée avec bien moins de style. La bouillante écossaise resta sans voix, la mâchoire pendante. Même ses cheveux, si soigneusement ébouriffés, retombaient lentement pour ne plus former qu'un tas informe, amorphe et crépu sur sa tête ébahie. La chambre était soigneusement rangée, le lit vide. Quelqu'un se jouait d'elle. Prise d'un doute soudain, elle traversa à grandes enjambées l'interminable couloir et poussa sans ménagement la porte de la chambre de son second hôte. Elle ne mit pas plus de délicatesse que pour celle d'Albus, mais elle se retint de pousser des hurlement gutturaux. Bien lui en prit. Là aussi, un souffle de folie avait poussé son cousin à ranger avec soin sa chambre, et à la quitter perfidement avant son arrivée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore bien pu inventer ces deux-là ? ? ?

Oh, elle ne les suspectait pas d'avoir monté le coup à deux, ils semblaient se détester bien trop cordialement pour cela. Non, elle était plutôt persuadée que la même idée avait germé dans leurs esprits si semblables de perversité… D'ailleurs, si son instinct ne la trompait pas, elle allait bientôt en avoir le cœur net. Un seul chemin permettait d'arriver au seuil du manoir sans passer par l'entrée principale, et donc sans être repéré depuis les principaux lieux de vie de la maison. _L'escalier annexe…_

**Brombolombolom bom bom bodom !**

… _aussi appelé « Le sourire de Tatie Herrena »…_

**Badaboum badoum boum pof !**

« Tiens, déjà le deuxième ? Ils sont vraiment plus pathétiquement prévisibles que je ne pensais ! »

… _en mémoire des énormes trous qui l'ornaient !_

Minerva se pencha par la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur le seuil. Deux silhouettes courbatues se relevaient difficilement sur le gravier blanc.

« Eeeh oh ! Si ces messieurs voulaient bien se donner la peine de signaler à leur hôtesse leurs projets de farces grotesques, ils éviteraient peut-être de s'amuser avec les escaliers vermoulus qui peuplent les couloirs sombres du manoir… »

Un concert de gémissement teintés de rancune lui parvint pour seule réponse.

« Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même ! »

Les yeux humides des deux grands dadais firent naître dans son cœur une soudaine pulsion maternelle.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, j'espère ? …

Les jeunes hommes restèrent un instant interloqués devant cet élan d'affection plutôt inattendu.

-… Parce qu'avec la trouille que vous m'avez fichue, vous êtes bons pour vous taper la vaisselle après la randonnée ! »

Son verdict était sans appel. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre ouvragée dans un effet de drapé théâtral, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les trois sorciers quittaient le domaine de _MacGonagall Manor_ par la superbe porte de bronze et s'engageaient sur les chemins sinueux des collines écossaises. Les jeunes hommes étaient relativement de mauvaise humeur. Chacun ressassait la douloureuse chute de sa plaisanterie ratée, notant au passage son manque d'originalité puisque l'autre avait eu la même idée. Minerva traînait donc derrière elle deux grognons, sachant pertinemment que le grand air leur apporterait le sourire plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, voyant que l'atmosphère restait tendue, la jeune femme estima judicieux de rompre ce silence pesant qui devenait une habitude des plus désagréables.

« Bon… Bien, je pense qu'il est largement temps de pique-niquer. Après quoi, on se séparera pour aller débusquer les cèpes. »

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de ses invités. C'était visiblement mieux ainsi, mais l'un comme l'autre semblait sincèrement désolé de gâcher l'excursion proposée de si bon cœur par Mimi.

Alors que le trio faisait disparaître les dernières miettes de sandwich aux rillettes et s'apprêtait à se disperser, la jeune femme attrapa Albus par la manche.

« Al'… Attends un instant s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Caïn comprit sans difficulté qu'il était de trop, et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il ne demandait rien de plus, d'ailleurs, qu'un peu de solitude. Un instant juste pour soi, pour se retrouver, pour faire le point.

Quand son cousin eut disparu, Minerva plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux de Dumbledore.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire ? ? ? »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace. Lui fallait-il éviter cette confrontation, ou avouer ce qui allait de toute façon être découvert un jour ? Il s'accroupit dans l'herbe sèche et prit la parole d'un ton grave.

« Assieds toi, ce sera long. Cette histoire, comme tu dis, commence il y a à peine une quinzaine d'années. Je sortais tout juste de Poudlard, élève brillant promis aux plus hautes fonctions, jeune sorcier déjà puissant capable du meilleur comme du pire. J'étais très doué. Je voulais briller. Je voulais la gloire. Puis, tu le sais, ma mère est décédée. J'ai dû rentrer à la maison m'occuper d'un frère indiscipliné et d'une sœur… malade… C'était l'excuse que l'on avait trouvée pour la cacher aux yeux du monde. Elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser la magie qu'elle retenait prisonnière en elle… Ariana s'était faite agresser par des moldus qui l'avaient vu pratiquer la magie, et depuis elle était instable, fragile mais aussi dangereuse. Je me sentais comme pris dans une souricière. Mon avenir radieux fuyait, ma vie était gâchée. C'est alors qu'il est arrivé. Gellert. La postérité retiendra de Grindelwald et Dumbledore le "duel" lors duquel le bon Dumbledore vainquit le méchant Grindelwald.

La réalité est bien moins manichéenne. Ses idées, il les a peaufinées avec moi. Ses rêves m'avaient captivés. Nous, deux jeunes sorciers puissants, dans la force de l'âge, à la tête d'un monde nouveau. Il m'est arrivé de douter, mais chaque fois, je me justifiais avec des paroles creuses, me disant que tout cela était pour un monde meilleur… Un monde auquel il savait si bien me faire rêver. J'ai aimé un monstre, et j'ai été un monstre. Oui, nous nous sommes aimés. Ça, l'histoire l'oubliera. Elle l'a déjà oublié.

Seulement un jour, Abelforth a essayé une fois de plus de me raisonner. Il m'a rappelé mon devoir auprès d'Ariana. Le ton est monté. Gellert a perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Il a dit des choses que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais… Pour lui, notre quête était plus importante que la vie de cette petite dégénérée et ce crétin arriéré ne pouvait comprendre la noblesse de notre but. Les sorts ont commencé à fuser. Il a pris la fuite. Mais c'était trop tard. Ariana, qu'Abelforth avait tenté de protéger de son mieux face aux deux déments que nous étions, était étendue morte à mes pieds. Je me suis retrouvé seul. Seul avec mes remords, ma honte. J'avais la mort de ma sœur sur la conscience. Et par ma faute, enrichi par le soutien inconditionnel que je lui avait apporté et les idées que nous avions conçues ensemble, un criminel prenait du pouvoir.

Alors que j'avais finalement accepté ce poste de professeur qui m'avait été maintes fois proposé malgré mon jeune âge, les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui se précisaient. Il avait acquis une baguette très puissante, il levait une armée. Ma passivité face à tout cela devenait immorale. Je nous savais de force égale. J'étais un peu plus habile, il était plus puissant. Le "duel" n'a jamais eu lieu. J'ai suivi sa trace et je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai attendu, embusqué chez lui. Quand il est entré, je l'ai désarmé avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire un mot et je l'ai fait prisonnier. Je n'ai pas été bien héroïque, mais je savais que c'était la seule façon de procéder. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir, ni de me parler. Sa baguette était trop puissante pour je lui laisse l'occasion d'en faire usage et, en quelque sorte, ses mots étaient tout aussi dangereux. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. J'avais peur de faiblir devant ses propos charmeurs, face au chant de sirène du pouvoir. J'avais peur d'apprendre qui avait véritablement porté le coup fatal à ma sœur…

La suite, tout le monde la connaît. Il a été enfermé à Nurmengard, sans son soutien la guerre des moldus a pris fin. Les moldus ont découvert l'horreur de leurs camps. Les sorciers ont ignoré la monstruosité des leurs. Car nous avons eu nos camps de concentration, de torture et d'expérimentation. Grindelwald n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps de mettre au point des camps d'extermination systématique.

L'entrée de ces camps portait l'inscription « Pour le plus grand Bien ». Ton cousin a sûrement été déporté là-bas pendant la guerre. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a découvert… Ces camps, c'était mon idée… »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il baissa la tête, épuisé par cet aveu. Minerva, qui était restée jusqu'alors immobile et silencieuse se leva lentement. Tremblante et blême elle détourna le regard de celui qui avait été son second père, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Celui qui avait trahi sa confiance. Ses mots tombèrent, froids et sans appels comme autant de lames blessées.

« Vas t'en. »

Il se releva à son tour et voulu parler quand elle se retourna vers lui. Le visage ruisselant de larme, elle hurla.

« VAS T'EN ! ! ! VAS T'EN ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! ! ! JE TE HAIS ! ! ! TU COMPRENDS ? JE TE HAIS ! ! ! «

Albus savait qu'il lui fallait agir vite et correctement, s'il ne voulait pas perdre son amie à jamais. Il voulut poser sa mains sur son bras, mais elle se dégagea d'un coup sec et s'enfuit en courant.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Je te déteste… »

Paralysé par l'abattement, le jeune sorcier vit son ancienne protégée disparaître au tournant du sentier derrière un rocher quand soudain, un cri déchira l'atmosphère. C'était Minerva.

Il se précipita vers l'origine des sanglots qui parvenaient désormais à ses oreilles. Ils étaient de plus en plus faibles, même à peine audibles quand il arriva près d'elle. Sa jambe toute entière était enflée, et sa cheville saignait abondamment. Les traces sinueuses laissées mur le sol sablonneux donnèrent au puissant sorcier un haut le cœur. Un basilicon des pierriers. L'animal à l'origine de la légende du Basilic. Une espèce très rare aux pouvoirs méconnus et dont personne n'a jamais survécu à la morsure. Aveuglée par sa détresse, Minerva avait dû ne pas apercevoir le serpent et marcher dessus. Le jeune homme tenta d'enrayer le saignement. Mais la blessure, d'origine magique, ne pouvait cicatriser. Le venin semblait se répandre dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle articula quelques mots.

« Vas chercher… Vas chercher Caïn… Il peut le… le faire…

- Caïn ? Faire quoi, te soigner ? Ecoute, il est trop loin. Je perdrais trop de temps à le retrouver. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas comment, lui, y arriverait !

- Al'… Ne… ne fais pas… deux fois… les… les mêmes… les mêmes erreurs… »

Sa tête retomba sur le côté. Elle était pâle comme la mort, mais une petite veine bleue battait encore contre sa tempe.

Les derniers mots de la jeune fille résonnaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il lança l'_Hominum Revelio _qui lui permit de repérer Caïn. Il transplana à quelques mètres du brun, qui sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Viens, vite. Minerva est en danger. Elle a été mordue par un basilicon, elle pense que tu peux la sauver. Elle a déjà perdu connaissance. »

Sans plus réfléchir, Caïn mit sa main dans celle d'Albus qui, après un instant de surprise, transplana près de la moribonde. Caïn, soucieux, les traits tirés, s'approcha de la jeune femme sans connaissance et regarda la plaie avec attention. Albus se tenait derrière lui et l'observait. Le cousin de Minerva se retourna et lui intima de s'éloigner. Comme l'autre protestait, Caïn répondit sèchement.

« Tu veux qu'elle vive ? Tu es déjà venu me chercher, cela veut dire que tu as un tant soit peu confiance en moi. Alors fais ce que je te dis et éloigne-toi. Plus loin. »

Dumbledore était étonné de cette réaction, mais obtempéra sans broncher. La vie de Minerva valait bien un petit sacrifice de son ego. Il se demandait tout de même comment l'autre comptait soigner la jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir confiance en lui. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur et de terreur. Il lui semblait que les épaules de Caïn étaient secouées de sanglots. C'était donc fini.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, anéanti. Par sa faute, une autre vie innocente avait péri. Abattu par le poids de la culpabilité, il ne vit pas Caïn se relever et s'approcher de lui. Il sentit soudain la main se poser sur son épaule. La voix du jeune Weissmann s'éleva, sèche et tranchante, mais moins rancunière que jusqu'alors.

« Debout. Elle veut te voir. »

_Elle veut te… quoi ? ? ?_

Albus dévisagea Caïn, accroupi à ses côtés. Etait-il devenu fou ? Un sourire, pas bien grand mais un sourire, s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le corps de Minerva et son cœur fit un bond. Elle était assise, le dos posé contre le rocher et regardait vers lui ! Il devait sérieusement songer à passer voir un opticien. Lui qui avait cru le pire ! Décidément, son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours… Reprenant ses esprits après ce nouveau choc, il s'avança vers elle. Sa jambe, couverte de sombres croûtes rougeâtres, ne saignait plus.

Caïn les observa échanger quelques propos, puis tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il décida de les rejoindre. Il ne fallait pas surmener sa cousine. Elle sortait tout juste des griffes de la mort et elle devait se reposer.

Minerva regarda son cousin s'approcher et prit la parole quand il fut arrivé à ses côtés.

« Albus, Caïn… Il est plus raisonnable pour moi de rester en observation à Sainte Mangouste, le temps que le poison soit éliminé et que tout cela cicatrise correctement… »

Un brouhaha parvint à ses oreilles fatiguées, duquel elle ne saisit que quelques bribes.

_on te fera tes bagages… pas te fatiguer… nos valises dès ce soir… reviendrons après…_

Elle continua, lentement, comme si de rien n'était.

« … J'ai une camarade de promotion qui est interne là-bas. Elle prendra bien soin de moi. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de la maison pendant mon absence. Et ne profitez pas du fait que j'aie le dos tourné pour faire des bêtises… »

Un silence s'abattit sur le trio. Les deux garçons étaient immobiles, bouche bée. Un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur les lèvres de Minerva.


	6. Une trêve?

_Avant tout un grand merci pour les quelques reviews qui sont arrivées assez vite... ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand on n'en a pas l'habitude! Ça m'a bien motivé pour enchainer avec le chapitre 6!_

_Et puis à la relecture, c'est vrai que les variations de registre, ça perturbe un peu. J'ai essayé de corriger ça, tout en ne faisant pas de changement trop brusque et illogique (comme quoi, les conseils c'est toujours utile, merci SoitX! ^^)_

_Voilà, donc, un chapitre plus sombre, me semble-t-il, en espérant que ça vous plaise! _

6. Une trêve?

« Merci Po, ça ira. »

Un sourire fatigué éclaira le visage de Minerva MacGonagall. Son infirmière attitrée était aux petits soins pour elle. Le directeur de l'hôpital était même contrarié que l'on privilégiât tant une patiente, privant par la même occasion la clinique de sa meilleure spécialiste des plantes médicinales. Mais il n'avait su refuser une faveur à cette demoiselle qui semblait si fragile. Et puis c'était tout de même la seule survivante connue à une morsure de basilicon ! Il avait donc été contraint d'accepter la demande de Miss Chourave de s'occuper à plein temps de leur nouvelle patiente. Elles avaient, paraît-il, été les meilleures amies du monde jusqu'à ce que leurs études les séparent. A en juger l'attention que portait l'infirmière à sa malade, ces rumeurs étaient largement fondées.

Pomona Chourave avait commencé par signifier avec la plus grande délicatesse aux deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient Minerva que, malgré son rétablissement miraculeux, la jeune fille avait besoin de repos. Albus et Caïn se retrouvèrent donc contraints et forcés d'abandonner leur hôtesse de la veille aux soins attentifs de son amie.

Caïn savait très bien ce qui les attendait. Minerva avait réussi à les coincer ensemble au manoir. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir les réconcilier. Quelle douce idéaliste, décidément. Comme si la coexistence pouvait faire des amis de deux hommes qui se détestaient si cordialement. Elle leur avait demandé de ne pas faire de bêtises… Ça allait être difficile d'éviter l'explosion, mais il aurait tout fait pour sa cousine. Même supporter cet assassin en puissance. Lentement, une autre idée germait dans la tête de Caïn. Minerva lui avait brièvement résumé le récit d'Albus. Ainsi donc il regrettait, il était tellement rongé par les remords qu'il avait réussi l'inimaginable. Faire des aveux. Reconnaître, devant un être cher, que l'on a été un monstre. Caïn n'y pouvait rien, il admirait la force et le courage de cet homme. Ne pas faire de bêtises… Ne pas faire de bêtises… Non, Mimi ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir pensé à ? ? ?…

Le brun se retourna, livide, vers son compagnon forcé. Il sursauta en tombant sur un regard inquisiteur et perçant, dans lequel brillait un éclat d'amusement. Albus Dumbledore prit la parole, d'un ton caustique.

« Vous avez décidé de camper ici ? Non, je dis ça juste parce que ça fait bien cinq minute que l'on est sur le perron de Sainte Mangouste, et que vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce. Ça vous prend souvent ce genre de pétrifications soudaines ? »

Caïn reprit ses esprits. Le sarcasme qu'il sentait percer dans la voix de l'ami de sa cousine lui avait rappelé à qui il avait affaire. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien parce que Minerva semblait vraiment tenir à lui qu'il se retenait encore de lui demander des comptes. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Combien de temps allait durer cette cohabitation forcée et douloureuse ? Chaque mot que prononçait cet homme lui semblait un reproche, et faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs qu'il avait si difficilement écartés. Caïn parvint cette fois à refouler ces sombres pensées et s'adressa sèchement à Albus.

« Vous m'excuserez d'être un peu remué alors que ma cousine, seule survivante de ma famille, vient d'échapper de justesse à la mort après que je ne l'ai laissée que quelques petites minutes seule avec vous. Quand on sait _certaines_ choses sur _certaines_ personnes, on est peut-être autorisé à avoir des doutes, non? »

Albus encaissa le coup consécutif que lui assenait le jeune homme, ne laissant paraître que bien peu de la blessure que l'exilé rouvrait à chacune de ses attaques. Dans un grand effort de contrôle sur sa colère naissante, il tenta d'avorter le conflit.

« Je crois que Minerva nous a demandé de s'occuper du manoir, pas de nous battre à la sortie de sa chambre... Faites ce qu'il vous plaît, mais moi, je tiendrai parole. On se retrouve pour le dîner à 19h... Non pas que cela m'enchante particulièrement de gâcher chaque début de soirée en votre compagnie, mais cette entêtée m'a prévenue qu'elle a ensorcelé les fourneaux pour ne délivrer les repas qu'à horaire fixe, et unique pour toute la maisonnée, bien entendu... »

Après quoi, il transplana sans attendre de réponse. Piqué au vif, l'autre ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Caïn referma la porte en soufflant. Après cinq bonnes heures de travail acharné, il était enfin venu à bout du _Sourire de tatie Herrena_... Certes il était épuisé, mais il n'était pas peu fier de son ouvrage. Le piège branlant et poussiéreux de ce matin était devenu un véritable escalier de service, fonctionnel et lumineux. Et puis, l'avantage du labeur était d'occuper l'esprit, et il ne se plaignait pas de n'avoir pas même croisé l'homme avec lequel il partageait les lieux. Au moins avait-il passé une seule après-midi depuis son arrivée sans ressasser les mêmes idées!

Quoi que, depuis que le jeune homme au bouc brun-roux avait fait cet aveu, depuis qu'il avait accepté de venir vers lui pour sauver Mimi, il commençait à douter de la solidité de ses convictions. Pouvait-on changer un jour? Tirer un trait sur son passé? L'autre avait-il réussi là où lui avait échoué?

Il eut à peine le temps de se changer avant que le carillon de sept heures de résonne dans la cage du grand escalier. Pourquoi d'ailleurs s'était-il senti obligé de quitter ses habits de travail pour endosser une cape plus propre? Il n'aurait su le dire. Simple réflexe de vie en société sans doute. _Simple réflexe de ces temps-là..._

En descendant les marches de l'imposant escalier d'ébène, Caïn repensa aux mots de sa cousine. _Pas de bêtises..._ Peut-être avait-elle raison? Peut-être le temps était-il venu de pardonner aux repentis? Une part d'orgueil en lui plus que d'honneur refusait cette défaite. Mais sa raison lui dictait d'écouter la sagesse de la jeune femme. Des années étaient passé, et Dumbledore avait prouvé sa bonne foi. L'homme qu'il avait fréquenté depuis quelques jours s'était conduit humainement, admirablement même quand il avait ravalé sa fierté et fait fi des conflits pour accéder à l'étrange demande de sa protégée mourante... Depuis leur rencontre, c'était bien lui le bourreau qui ravivait des souvenirs douloureux chez un homme qui avait réussi à vivre avec son passé. Il s'était comporté en véritable névrosé, son obsession avait fait de lui un être qu'il reconnaissait à peine...

Fort de ses résolutions, le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle à manger. Il fut accueilli par la voix neutre de Dumbledore.

« Déjà là? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de se presser, le dîner n'est pas prêt. Il faudra encore un bon quart d'heure à mon avis. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre... ou si vous préférez je peux m'éclipser le temps d'attendre. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à voir la salle partir en fumée à cause d'une remarque mal placée. Je ne voudrais pas revivre certaines situations... douloureuses... »

Son ton n'avait rien d'acerbe ni d'agressif. Il était juste amèrement honnête et Caïn en fut touché.

« Je venais justement présenter mes excuses. Je vivais dans un monde qui appartient au passé, et refusais d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Les gens changent et il faut savoir pardonner. J'ai fait preuve ces derniers jours d'un cynisme écœurant, et j'espère que je ne vous en ai pas trop fait souffrir...

- Vous me surprenez Caïn... Je commençais à vous croire totalement obtus et dangereusement borné... Pour ce qui est de vos excuses, je les accepte sans fierté, je vous suis redevable de bien plus... »

Son interlocuteur se raidit imperceptiblement à cette évocation des heures sombres de leur passé. Dumbledore continua feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« ...toutefois, pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier la bassesse de vos attaques répétées... Mais arrêtons nous là et tâchons de nous comporter selon la volonté de Minerva, en personnes civilisée. »

Le visage de Caïn se décrispa lentement et s'éclaircit même d'un timide sourire quand il s'assit sur la grande chaise d'acajou qui faisait toujours face à celle de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui sourit franchement en retour et lui répondit chaleureusement.

« Heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, Caïn Weissmann! »

C'est à ce moment précis que des hors-d'œuvre au délicat fumet firent leur apparition devant les deux hommes.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez sous-estimé les capacités de nos cuisiniers, Dumbledore! Les plats sont déjà prêts et me semblent succulents... à ce propos, vous savez qui fait la cuisine quand Mimi n'est pas là? Elle a des elfes de maison?

- Par Merlin, non! Minerva, exploiter qui que ce soit? C'est vous méprendre, et de beaucoup, sur votre cousine!

- Que sais-je? Finalement, on peut parfois être surpris par le comportement de personnes que l'on croyait connaître... »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ce fut au tour d'Albus de se raidir.

« Caïn, je vous en prie... N'insistez pas... Si vous pouviez savoir combien je regrette mes erreurs! Les remords sont mes compagnons quotidiens, et vous aurez compris que je n'aurai jamais assez de toute une vie pour réparer les atrocités commises, en grande partie, par ma faute!

- Détrompez-vous, Dumbledore, j'avais bien compris. Ce n'est plus de vous dont je parlais, mais... Enfin, comme vous le dites vous-même, n'insistons pas... »

Cet échange eut pour conséquence immédiate de jeter un froid dans l'échange. Les deux hommes fixaient leur assiette, silencieux. Le jeune professeur se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole.

« Caïn... il me semble que vous devriez parler, au moins à Minerva... Ce qui s'est passé là-bas...

- Facile à dire, vous qui étiez du bon côté des barbelés...

- Justement, je n'étais pas là. Je ne sais pas ce que Gellert... ce que Grindelwald a finalement conçu! Les sorciers ignorent tout de l'horreur de ces camps, et les rares survivants se terrent et ne parlent pas! Il faut accomplir le devoir de mémoire, que personne ne répète les mêmes erreurs, ne laisse accomplir les mêmes crimes!

- Vous avez bon dos, vous et votre discours moralisateur... Voudriez-vous nous faire oublier que si vous n'aviez pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé?! »

Caïn avait craqué, et cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Dumbledore encaissa cette réplique comme on reçoit un coup en traitre. Cette fois, il n'allait pas se taire.

« Parce que vous, vous n'avez aucun remord?

- Je n'étais pas du côté de ceux qui ont à se repentir! _Comment osez vous..._

- Arrêtez avec vos phrases plaquées, cessez de vous mentir, bon sang! Personne n'est sorti indemne des camps! _Personne_ vous comprenez?! Nul ne peut prétendre avoir survécu sans en avoir payé le prix! Qu'avez vous donc fait pour vous haïr tant que vous pourchassez votre faute dans chaque relique de ces temps? Qui était-il, ce souvenir qui vous a chassé dans les contrées les plus hostiles du cercle polaire, loin de tout homme, de toute vie? »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'elle lui avait été arrachée à l'entrée du camp, Caïn avait brandi sa baguette. Une étrange chaleur irradiait dans son avant bras. Il sentait prêt à tout. Tout pour faire souffrir, tout pour blesser cet homme qui dressait face à lui l'atroce miroir de sa monstruosité.

Tout juste surpris par ce geste, Dumbledore le défia du regard.

« Allez-y, faites-le puisque c'est ce que vous attendez avec tant d'ardeur! Devenez à votre tour un tortionnaire, vous qui avez injustement souffert! Pauvre innocent dans votre manteau de neige immaculée! Vengez-vous sur l'infâme instigateur de tous vos malheurs! Expiez votre faute en en commentant une autre! Effacez donc votre trahison par une autre mort inutile! Cachez-vous encore votre couardise, continuez à nier et bercez vous d'illusions, votre monde fermé gardera son équilibre précaire! »

Caïn avait blêmi. Tout au long de cette tirade tranchante et glaciale, il avait imperceptiblement abaissé sa baguette. Il resta un moment immobile pendant le silence qui suivit puis, se retournant soudain, s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'effondra sur son lit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'autre avait-il compris? Pourquoi avait-il survécu?

***

_A l'entrée du camps, ce qui restait de la famille des Wittelsbach au complet avait été menée dans un local isolé du camp._

_« Ils ne nous séparent pas? Alors en fait tout va bien se passer? »_

_Cette question ingénue prononcée d'une voix incertaine était le fait d'Eugénie, la petite sœur de Léo. Pauvre gamine, si elle avait su... Comme ils n'avaient rien pu en tirer et qu'elle s'en sortait toujours miraculeusement vivante de leurs expérimentations cruelles, c'est elle-même qui avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'était qu'une enfant de onze ans! Ils l'avaient tellement épuisée, tellement usée qu'elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire pour précipiter la fin... ils l'avaient trouvée comme endormie, sur son sommier de bois._

_Léo avait pleuré, des jours durant. Il avait crié toute sa souffrance et eux riaient. Et moi j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié que vienne mon tour. Terrifié de mon serment..._

_Et mon tour était venu. Alors que la petite Eugénie était morte de son silence, moi, Caïn le lâche, Caïn l'homicide, je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Et j'ai pu retourner voir Léopold, pour une dernière fois. Et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré et lui a cru__ que je perdais espoir, que j'abandonnais, il voulait m'aider_

_Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, j'avais trahi..._

_Soixante heures après, ils sont venu le chercher. Et alors, je vis sa surprise, puis la lutte impossible, l'imploration et les appels à l'aide, et enfin l'incompréhension. Je restai terré, horrifié par mon acte. Je pleurais et demandais son pardon! C'est là qu'il avait compris, et qu'il s'était effondré..._

_***  
_

Le visage couvert de larmes, Caïn sombra enfin dans un sommeil tourmenté.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun roux était toujours assis en face de la grande chaise d'acajou.

De violents sanglots secouaient ses épaules.


End file.
